


Summer dreams

by Mathilda_Selem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Family, Fluff, Journalist Ginny Weasley, M/M, Ron is the nap-time dad no matter how old his kids are, Ron taking a lot of naps, Ron taking naps with people, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, mentions of all the potter-granger-weasley kids, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathilda_Selem/pseuds/Mathilda_Selem
Summary: since none of them wants to be a stay-at-home parents, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron live at Grimmauld Place and raise their children together.The kids get older and things get a bit rocky when Albus has a career aspiration that isn't approved by everyone.Also Harry realises that he might have married the wrong Weasley and he does not  want to deal with it.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Summer dreams

Harry looked out of the library window of Grimmauld Place. It was summer and slowly the annual summer children came for the holidays from school and apprenticeship.  
He heard some tinkering and the radio from somewhere in the jungle-like part of the garden, where Hugo resided since a week ago. He’d arrived with countless pots and bags of poisonous plants and mushrooms and after a short and intense fight with Ron, Hugo had settled for this little square at the far end of the garden. Hermione had put up several strong protection spells and Hugo agreed that he would not let any of those dangerous green beasts in the house.

Another radio playing muffled rock music came from James’ broom workshop in the basement of the house right beside the door to the garden. Ginny was singing very off-key to the song so she was probably down there with their oldest son bullying the young broom maker apprentice to fix whatever she didn’t like about her racing broom.  
Harry grinned. His ex-wife could be extremely persistent and convincing if she wanted something and James was probably the most susceptible to be roped into working for her due to his good-natured temperament. 

just a few feet from Harry Teddy, the eldest of his children dozed in one of the big wing chairs a heavy, quite difficult-looking book on his stomach and cooled tea on the coffee table beside him.  
He looked exhausted. Harry wasn’t sure it was helpful to put trainee healers through such an intense training that they passed out from exhaustion. He was proud of his boy but this seemed like an unhealthy way of living.  
Like a good Hufflepuff, Teddy had always been very hard-working and motivated to help others and Harry was a little worried that he’d push himself too hard or would be overly exploited by the ailing health care system of Wizard Britain.  
Even now that he had some time off, the boy was mostly found studying or sleeping and he was sure Teddy had dropped a couple of pounds since they last saw him on Christmas.

Ron was also sleeping. It was a quiet afternoon and the time seemed to stand still. Everything was warm and the air was filled with the smell of flowers that Kreacher’s apprentice elf, Chippy, had grown. The chipper house-elf lady seemed to have a lot of fun growing all kinds of edible flowers, fruits and vegetables and since she arrived this spring the amount of healthy, home-grown food on their plates had exploded.  
Not that he minded, Harry was not exactly picky with food. As long as it wasn’t watery porridge he was fine with almost everything.

Ron was lying under the newly-planted apple tree, a chequered dish towel on his face to dim out the sun and seemingly in deep slumber.  
Harry looked down from the window on his sleeping friend and Ron is gangly and soft and strong weirdly vulnerable and he was always _there_. He is beautiful and smart and so devastatingly loyal and Harry knows he is in love.  
This.  
This was new. Of course he’d always loved Ron, but he’d always been happy with what they had as best mates. He wasn’t now.  
He’d love to lie down beside Ron and touch him in a rather not mate-y way and the thought scared him.

Harry turned around to check if Teddy was still asleep. As if the boy would be able to hear his treacherous thoughts.  
Hastily he left his watch spot at the window and retreated into the darkness of his own office, which at some time in the far past had been Regulus Black’s bedroom. He asked Kreacher to bring him a fresh cup of tea and sat down in the chair behind the desk trying to stomach the reality that he wanted to do things to Ron.  
Things that Ron probably wouldn’t appreciate.  
It wasn’t so much that he fell in love. There was no exact moment that he’d noticed that he went from being completely content with the platonic relationship they’d always had to this burning feeling of _want_.  
Suddenly he had looked at his red-haired friend, work partner of decades, brother in arms, co-parent to his children and he was in love.

Or maybe...not that sudden he mused taking a sip from his tea.  
He remembered _looking_ at his friend a few times when they were teenagers and Ron was his safe rock in a world were the ground was crumbling like quicksand. Back then he didn’t think much about his little late night wanking sessions...he’d been scared and a teenager and it seemed normal to search some kind of release from all that chaos around him.  
Harry knew the other boys tossed off as well and most of his dorm mates were pretty sloppy with their silencing charms so it seemed totally reasonable for teenager Harry to watch Ron as he touched himself.  
That probably had been the moment in which Harry should have noticed that he was maybe a little vulnerable to Ron’s boyish charms, but he was pretty dense and there was a war going on, so he never really dwelt on it.

After the war all four of them -Hermione and Ron, Ginny and him- had moved into Grimmauld Place, renovated it and made it fit their needs. Him and Ginny moved in the second floor and Hermione and Ron in the third floor of the house leaving the lower floors with the big kitchen, the library and a big living room for everyone.  
With them living together it only seemed like the next logical step to marry and after Ron and Hermione tied the knot and James was old enough to crawl they finally couldn’t fight off Molly any longer and finally got married.  
The house magically expanded producing more rooms without them even doing anything the more people inhabited it. Two years after the war Andromeda became too demented to care for her grandson and the old lady and Teddy moved in with them. Since she wasn’t very safe on her feet any more it was out of discussion for her to walk several stairs to her rooms, so they set up a little apartment on the ground floor, which was now inhabited by James and his girlfriend.  
Children were born and Andromeda needed more and more care and they somehow managed with four people on different work schedules and of course the help of Kreacher the house-elf who had turned out to be a magnificent caretaker for the ever-growing flock of kids.

At some time Ginny decided that their marriage didn’t work and Harry moved his bedroom in the first floor right beside his office.  
It wasn’t a particular reason but them being way to comfortable with the other being gone for weeks and Ginny getting sick of being the initiator of anything physical were probably pretty causes on their own.  
It didn’t cause them much of a change in their life.  
It should probably because at some point Harry was pretty sure he had loved Ginny...but it was just fine. 

He still had her somehow, just not as a wife and it was okay.  
They still went flying on Saturday mornings, they still raised their kids together and there was no obligation any more to have sex with her which had been quite daunting for him for a long time after they had settled in their marriage. He was okay. Their family was fine.  
Half a yeah later she started dating Dennis Creevey and though at first seeing the other man made Harry a little sad thinking about Dennis’ late brother Colin, he was really, _really_ okay with him and Ginny. He was even happy when they invited him to their wedding.

Ron had always been there.  
Through all of it it he managed to stay loyal to both him and Ginny...though he _had_ broken Harry’s nose and hexed him so much that he was bed-bound for a few days when he told him about the break-up.  
Afterwards he stayed the whole time at Harry’s bedside nursing him back to health, Harry didn’t feel too resentful. It was kinda nice having Ron to talk and plan after his future turned to less set in stone than he had thought.

Ron and Hermione were still the same and the minor incident of Harry and Ginny breaking up changed the dynamics less that he had anticipated.  
Ginny still was on his side most of the time in conflicts since they just had a similar mindset on many topic (“act first, think later” as Hermione had put it so poignantly.). Especially in the rare moments when Ron and him were fighting...she just loved to rile her next brother up.  
Like the one fight when Harry became head auror and Ron transferred to the position of the second in command in the Department for International Law Enforcement...it was a way for him to get into a leading position and after Harry and him had an argument about following the instructions of the head auror (a.k.a. Harry Potter), Ron just decided it was better for their friendship if they didn’t work together any more.  
Harry felt deeply betrayed about that decisions. He still has a hard time trusting people and relied heavily on Ron as he lead of of the Auror Department. It hurt him that his friend just packed his things to support someone else than him.  
It lead to both of them in St. Mungo’s with some bruising and a broken arm on Ron’s side.  
Ginny supported Harry against Ron, agreeing that it was unreasonable for Ron to abandon Harry like that. It was probably that particular fight with Ron that helped them go back to a rather comfortable friendship. 

In the aftermath of that fight and Ron and him both pouting for a couple of weeks until they pretended it didn’t happen and went back to normal Harry had maybe thought a little about how cuddly Ron looked when he found him asleep in a pillow fort crowded with six sleeping children and the tale of beetle the bard half-read beside him.  
And maybe he wanted to be in such a pillow fort alone with his friend and be the one to fall asleep with his head on his stomach and the hand in his hair.

To be honest Ron was the one that did most of the child-caring in the house, at least until the kids were old enough to be lectured by Hermione.  
Harry and Ginny were both not exactly the most domestic type and Hermione was a workaholic, Ron though, like his older brothers Percy and Bill, was by nature good with children. He wasn’t as impatient with them as Hermione and not as distracted as Ginny.  
Ron was just really good at being a dad and for everyday things he usually was the one the children turned to when they needed a parent.  
Ginny was the adventure parent. She took them on trips and flew with them over the ocean and active volcanoes and scared the magic out of the rest of them.  
Harry usually was the one they took with them to talk to authorities when they did something stupid again...like Hugo’s guerrilla gardening, Rose getting into a fist fight with a class mate or James sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchen to lead an illegal underground baking club (it wasn’t really _that_ secret. James had owled them weekly cookies and cakes, so Harry was very partial to the late night baking).  
Hermione was there for career advice and study help, something neither Ron nor his sister had the patience for.  
Each of them was a parent of course...but Ron...Ron was just a good dad and if you’d asked Harry, he’d say it was him that made this whole household work so smoothly.  
Ron was...like the glue that held Harry's family life together.

Now...Harry felt like jeopardising the whole network.  
He was sure Hermione wouldn’t approve of him having the hots for her husband.  
With a soft swear he got up and turned to the cabinet taking out some Odgen’s and poured himself a drink into a glass. Taking a gulp and feeling it burn his throat into his stomach he cursed a second time.  
Harry thought of long slender arms almost glowing in the sun and red hair with a few streaks of silver. E thought of his daughter who had the same hair, the same eyes as Ron and his second son who had the same dimples when he laughed and he knew he wouldn’t ruin it for them.  
He wouldn’t destroy his children’s home by tipping the delicate balance the four parents had build over the last decades.  
“You better get you head straight again, Potter...” he muttered and emptied his glass before making his way to the kitchen.  
His stomach felt like it was time for dinner.


End file.
